Love Shock
by tomfelton1234
Summary: About Hermione and Draco except Hermione's not who everybody think she is not a mudblood but a pureblooded witch. Please read first fanfic.
1. Intro

Ok I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does. But I do own my characters. Enjoy!

LOVE SHOCK

The Introduction as a James

Hermione was now 21 but she wasn't Hermione granger she was Hermione James you see the Grangers were her adoptive parents. The James was her real family and a very old pureblood magic clan. She also had a sister named Jade Amber James and a brother named Jeremy Atkins James. She was also living in Miami, Florida now.

HERMIONE POV

Actually before all this it wasn't all hunky dory. Let me tell you the real version. Well you see I had just gotten out of my last year at Hogwarts when it all happened. You see I went back to the Grangers like I do every year before I go to the Weasley's house for a celebration of surviving the year but this year it was different. As soon as I walked through that door my whole life fell apart. As I walked in I noticed there was another family sitting next to mine dressed nicely obviously purebloods but I kept quiet about that. As I asked what was going on the family next to mine or rather the Grangers told me that the granger's were squibs and they were the James clan servants. But they weren't done they also told me that I was Hermione Elizabeth James the heiress to the James clan because my brother Jeremy Atkins James and sister Jade Amber James were so irresponsible.

But what really got me was that I was the heiress to the James Clan and that I was part of an old pureblood family. And I loved that idea the whole James family was so nice and they told that if I wanted I could live with them in their or my summer house/mansion in Miami, Florida and that the real James Mansion was in Tokyo, Japan.

END OF POV

She was going down to the beach to meet her brother. When she got their a guy roughly around 5'10 black hair and blue eyes came up to her and said "looking good 'mione".


	2. Draco and J vs G

Ok I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does. But I do own my characters. Enjoy!

* * *

Love Shock

Chapter 1: Draco and G vs. J

"Thanks Jeremy " Hermione said. She was wearing a green wet suit with a white surfboard with a green dragon on it.

"So mia have you heard about the new guy," Jeremy asked.

"No who is he?" Mia questioned.

"No one knows but he has unruly blonde hair ice blue eyes and is going out on the waves as we speak" Jeremy said.

"Well then lets go out and see if he's any good" 'mione said. As they were going over to go in the new guy was coming out again 'mione was looking at the waves when she bumped into some one she had bumped into the new guy when she was looking him over he looked so familiar he looked like "…draco"he look at her like how do you know me and then said

"Mia".

"Draco".

"Hermione".

"Oh Draco it's so good to see you when did you come from London."Mia said.

"Ok I totally missed something "Jeremy said.

"Oh I'm sorry Jeremy this is my friend Draco malfoy from hogwarts Draco this is my ah... Brother Jeremy James" Mia said.

"Oh nice to meet you Draco"Jeremy said.

"Likewise" Draco replied.

"Anyways I was going to ask why you are wearing that horrible disguise again" Jeremy finished.

Disguise'Draco thought.

"What you like my j side better than my g side" Mia asked.

"Yes I do now please change" Jeremy said.

"Fine" Mia said. In a few seconds Mia was glowing dark green and in few more it stopped. "There you happy" Hermione said to Jeremy.

"Yes very thank you" Jeremy said.

" Who are you?"Draco asked.

"Huh...Oh as I said Jeremy is my brother I am actually Hermione Elizabeth James not granger see they were actually the James clan servants"Hermione said answering Draco's question.

"Wait does harry, Ron, or Ginny know about this" Draco asked.

"No see I only found out after Harry and Ginny's wedding so I couldn't them because they were on their honeymoon and I couldn't tell Ron because he was off with Lavender planning where they should have their honeymoon for their wedding"mia continued"that reminds me there weddings tomorrow jerms" Mia finished.

"Oh yeah" Jeremy said.

"Wait your going to that" Draco asked.

"Yeah I'm one of lavenders brides' maids" Mia said rolling her eyes.

"So you still hate lavender" Draco asked.

"Wow you catch on quick ferret" Mia said

."Wait he's ferret he's the guy…" he was cut-off by Hermione covering his mouth.

"Ha ha don't listen to him he's ah delusional" Hermione said nervously.

"Uh ok" Draco said.

"Yeah I'm going to there wedding I'm actually going to be singing at her wedding with my band" Mia continued "Actually I'm supposed to be there now to set-up you want to go with me Draco" Mia finished.

"Sure but shouldn't you turn back into Granger instead of James Mia" Draco asked.

"Yeah I should ok I'll change" as soon as those words left her mouth she started to glow bright green. When it died down Hermione Granger was standing there again. "Ok I'll meet you there at the burrow ok Draco all right bye" with that Mia glowed dark green and disappeared.

* * *

Ok tell me what you think and don't forget to hit the little button. 


	3. THE BURROW

Ok I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does. But I do own my characters. Enjoy!

* * *

AT THE BURROW

"That girl that was supposed to be here for the band hasn't…" Lavender was cut off by a dark green flash. When it ended there stood Hermione Granger.

"Sorry if I'm late" she said.

"What are you talking about Mia you were suppose to come tomorrow?" Lavender said.

"Huh" Mia said

"Yeah you were…" for the second time that day she was interrupted by somebody apperating in. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Ahhhhhhhhh Ronny poo!!!!!" Lavender screamed and ran to Ron upstairs.

"Mia we should have come at the same time then we wouldn't have this problem or you could have let me say something." Draco stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry Draco" and with that Mia went over and hugged him.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here Draco Malfoy and one of his sluts" said a very familiar voice.

With that Hermione spun around and said "for your information I am not his whores Ronald" with that Ron started to freak out this mysterious girl none other than Hermione and she was hugging the ferret boy.

"Hermione what are you doing with him he's a death eater get away from him" Ronald stated.

"He's not a death eater Ronald honestly if he was I would know because his aura would be dark." Hermione argued.

"Mia?" Draco asked.

"Yes?" she answered softly.

"Shouldn't you tell them about you James side" Draco asked quietly.

"Sure it would be best for right now" Mia said. "Mom, Dad, Jeremy, Jade!" she yelled at the ceiling. In a minute there were four green flashes. There were four people there two women and two men.

"What do you want Mia I was in the middle of a business interview" one of the women said.

"Oh hush up Jade it's not like you need to work anyway" one of the men said.

"Oh what do you know Jeremy all you do is surf and hang out with your friends" Jade said.

"Would you two stop it this is ridiculous your sister calls on you and all you can do is bicker?" their mother obviously said.

"Ok sorry sis what do you need help with?" Jade asked.

"She obviously needs our help to explain" Jeremy said.

"Ok well let me I'll make it quick and simple. Hermione isn't Hermione Granger she's Hermione James one of the members of the James clan an old magical clan from centuries ago the Grangers were actually our servants. That we entrusted with our Hermione she's also known as Mia James the singer that suppose to perform at your wedding and she really doesn't look like she does now. That's just a disguise so the Dark Lord wouldn't find her. And the reason she's so nice to Draco is because no one in his family is actually a death eater they just joined the dark lord to stay alive. Did I leave anything out? If I did you can explain because I have to go. Bye everyone and people I don't know." And with that she and the rest of her family glowed green and disappeared.

With that mione glowed a dark green and then she turned into someone completely different.

"Hi I'm Hermione James I guess you know most of the stuff about me. I'm not any different from the girl you knew in school I'm just different but my views are still the same." Hermione said.

Before she knew what was going on she was tackled to the ground by Ginny." Oh Hermione I missed you so much even if you are different you are still going to be my best friend. Oh I just wish you would have told me earlier" Ginny babbled.

"Ok Ginny it's alright calm down let Hermione breath and get some breath yourself." Draco said helping Hermione off the ground.

* * *

Ok tell me what you think and don't forget to hit the little button. 


	4. The Burrow part 2

From last time:

"Hi I'm Hermione James I guess you know most of the stuff about me. I'm not any different from the girl you knew in school I'm just different but my views are still the same." Hermione said.

Before she knew what was going on she was tackled to the ground by Ginny." Oh Hermione I missed you so much even if you are different you are still going to be my best friend. Oh I just wish you would have told me earlier" Ginny babbled.

"Ok Ginny it's alright calm down let Hermione breath and get some breath yourself." Draco said helping Hermione off the ground.

* * *

NOW on with the story

* * *

"Oh sorry 'mione I didn't know I was squeezing you that hard I'm sorry that I pretty much almost suffocated you" Ginny kept rambling until Harry came up.

"Mia are you the one that's suppose to be singing for lavenders wedding because if so your suppose to be outside and your band is already here" Harry said.

"Oh right thanks Harry" Mia said. As Hermione walked by both lavenders and Ron's mouths were hanging open. Lavenders because she couldn't believe the book worm came from such a rich family and that she definitely looked better than her. Ron had mouth open because he still couldn't believe Mia had been hugging the ferret boy.

"Ok everybody I need a sound check…. Ryan can you adjust your amp…Daniel can you test the mic for the drums….Ok everybody every thing is good I will see you 8 sharp tomorrow bye sleep well." You could hear from outside by Hermione. As she walked back in she walked over to Draco and started to whisper in his ear. After a while they both cracked up in a fit of giggles.

As everyone looked at them like 'What the hell' they just couldn't stop laughing and when they did they looked at Ron and just started up again. When they finally settled down Draco said "Well I think it is about time for dinner in Tokyo don't you Mia."

"Huh" Mia said at that exact same minute her eyes widened "Oh shit you could have reminded me earlier Goodbye everyone I will see you tomorrow for the wedding" Mia rushed. "Okay bye Mia bye Draco" everyone said the last part except Ron. When they had all said their goodbyes Mia and Draco orbed/appareted to have dinner with Mia family and Draco's in mia's original house in Tokyo.

* * *

I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. i know its short but i promise it will be longer next time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter next Draco and Mia's parents want them to get married to other people: 0 what will happen stay tuned. 


	5. The Dinner,The Wedding,And a KISS!

I don't own harry potter J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

From last time:

As everyone looked at them like 'What the hell' they just couldn't stop laughing and when they did they looked at Ron and just started up again. When they finally settled down Draco said "Well I think it is about time for dinner in Tokyo don't you Mia."

"Huh" Mia said at that exact same minute her eyes widened "Oh shit you could have reminded me earlier Goodbye everyone I will see you tomorrow for the wedding" Mia rushed. "Okay bye Mia bye Draco" everyone said the last part except Ron. When they had all said their goodbyes Mia and Draco orbed/appareted to have dinner with Mia family and Draco's in mia's original house in Tokyo.

* * *

On with the story

* * *

In Tokyo

"When do you think Hermione and Draco are going to get here" said a tall blonde haired man in a high back chair.

"I don't know Lucius I'm sure they will arrive any moment" said the man's wife.

"I'm sure your right Narcissa. I'm probably just overreacting." Lucius sighed.

Just a few seconds later two people arrived behind them.

"You sure they're going to be here Narcissa?" Lucius asked for the third time that minute.

"Hun just calm down. I'm sure they're probably right behind us or something thinking that we're going crazy or something like that." Narcissa said plainly.

Draco being the first one to think of something to say to that spoke up "Well I wouldn't go as far as crazy but probably something like …oh I don't know uh…"

"Impatient" Hermione said.

At this both of the adults turned around to look at the two smirking young adults.

"Well I would of said that if I if you didn't steal it from me" Draco said pouting.

"Well I'm so sorry you can't have everything" Hermione pointed out.

At this it was the two adult's turns to smirk. Along with Hermione but they didn't get far with torturing Draco. Because Hermione's parents walked in the next minute and told everyone dinner was ready.

Everyone then went to sit at a semi-long rectangle table.

(Sitting arrangements sitting at the ends are Hermione's parents. On one side is Draco's parents and then Hermione next to Draco. If you don't understand just leave me message and I'll explain it for you)

"So Hermione how was the beach today?" Hermione's Mother, Elizabeth, asked.

"It was great mom the waves were amazing." Hermione paused. "And then I met up with Draco their and then he came with me to set up for Ron and Lavender's wedding."

"Oh that's great hunny, I just wish I could still go out and hit the waves with you kids." Hermione's Dad, Dwayne, complained.

"And I wonder were Jeremy gets it from I should have guessed" Elizabeth said.

Everyone burst out laughing from her one little comment._ Wow she has the same effect on people that Hermione does. I guess Hermione is a lot like her mother without knowing her that long_. Draco thought.

"Anyways kids we wanted to talk to you about your future." Lucius announced.

"Hermione dear we want you to marry Blaise Zambini." Dwayne added.

"Mum, Dad can't I just figure out who I want to marry by myself or just let fate take over instead of having to marry Blaise." Hermione asked.

"Hermione you know…"Dwayne began.

"Sure sweet heart I'm sure your heart will guide you to that one." Elizabeth objected.

Dwayne just glared at his wife obviously mad at her but as soon as she looked over at him with a pleading gaze all he could do was sigh.

"Yes your mother's right on this one your heart will guide you to that one." Dwayne agreed.

"Well if that's finished I think we should be getting home Narcissa." Lucius decided.

"I thought you guys had something to say to Dad?" Draco asked.

"No we decided against it so until we see you next time drakikins" Narcissa called.

As soon as everyone had left and Draco and Hermione were in the lounge Hermione asked him "Drakikins?"

When he heard that he almost went crazy his face twisted into this unusual position that it was just too much for Hermione. She burst out laughing clutching her stomach.

"Its not funny it was just a nickname she had for me when I was growing up I just never discouraged her" Draco tried to explain to the girl laughing on the couch.

"i-t..is hahaha so….hahahhahahahaha funny" She giggled at his little nickname.

"Oh ya you think that's so funny do you do I need to remind you of yours." Draco smirked.

"Maybe you do seeing as I don't know of it." Hermione slowly explained. She was walking into enemy territory she knew she was but she wanted to know what her nickname was when she was child. Was that to much to ask for.

"Blossom" Draco Said.

"Well that's not that bad drakikins." Hermione bragged.

"Well fine you win this round but I will not give up!!!!" Draco cried.

If anyone would have heard that right that second they wouldn't have guessed that it was Draco. But it only took a matter of seconds for both Hermione and Draco to start rolling on the floor in laughter at his previous outburst.

When the laughter finally died out Hermione got up and announced "Its getting late and we still have to get up and go to Ron and Lavender's wedding tomorrow. So goodnight and I'll see ya tomorrow bright and early at 6 A.M."

"Goodnight Hermione don't let the bugs bite you." Draco yelled up the stairs. Then he turned around and sat on the couch. Waiting for her to be completely up the stairs and in her room, before he went up to his room. As soon as he was sure she was up in her room he started his long journey up the stairs. When he had gotten up to his room he stripped out of his clothes into his boxer and curled up in the blankets on the warm bed. As soon as he laid down his thoughts started to drift to his talk with Hermione. "Goodnight my blossom" he whispered.

* * *

6 A.M.

* * *

"Draco get up it 6 o'clock you need to wake up" Hermione yelled through the door.

"Huh?" Draco grunted.

"WAKE UP!!!!!!!" Hermione yelled "or I'm going to come in there with a bucket of ice cold water!"

"You wouldn't?!" Draco exclaimed.

"You want to bet I've done it to both Harry and Ron when they wouldn't get for classes. You think I won't do it to you?" Hermione explained.

"Alright I'm up. Did my house elves bring my suit?" Draco asked.

"Yes it's in your closet. I'm going to go get ready you better be ready by 7:45 A.M." Hermione said.

"Okay."

* * *

7:45 A.M.

* * *

"Hermione are you ready to go yet?!!" Draco called up the stairs.

"Yes I was just coming down" Hermione answered from the top of the stairs.

When he saw he was in shock he didn't know what to say she just looked so…

"Malfoy will you please stop gawking at me I know I'm beautiful but you don't have to drool over me."

She was dressed in a peach off the shoulder dress that fell to the floor. She had on light pink eye shadow. Some ice pink lip gloss. And to top it off she had her hair up on top of her head with soft curls in the back and a few of her bangs were in her face.

"You look nice Mia." Draco replied.

_Well I couldn't guess with you drooling but you know_ Hermione thought.

"Thank you. So do you" Hermione said.

Draco was dressed in a black tux with a pair of black dancing shoes.

"Your welcome. Now come on we don't want to be late to Ron and Lavender's wedding." Draco joked.

"Hardy har har now lets go." And with that she was gone.

"Women!" And with that so was he.

* * *

THE WEDDING

* * *

"And I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" the priest said

"Now on with the reception" Ron sang out.

"Welcome everybody to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's wedding reception. I'm sure you all know who I am but if you don't I'm Mia James and this is my band so lets get this party started with the bride and groom dance" Hermione lilted.

(The next song I don't own Kelly Clarkson does 'A Moment like this' if you haven't you should)

_What if I told you _

_It was all meant to be _

_Would you believe me, _

_Would you agree _

_It's almost that feelin' _

_That we've met before _

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy _

_When I tell you love has come and now... _

As she was singing it seemed like to Harry that she singing to one person and that one person none other than Draco Malfoy. Could they be going out or are just really good friends? He would have to ask her.

_A moment like this _

_Some people wait a lifetime, _

_For a moment like this _

_Some people search forever, _

_For that one special kiss _

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me _

_Some people wait a lifetime, _

_For a moment like this _

_Everything changes _

_But beauty remains _

_Something so tender _

_I can't explain _

_Well I maybe dreamin' _

_But 'till I awake _

_Can we make this dream last forever _

_And I'll cherish all the love we share _

_For a moment like this _

_Some people wait a lifetime, _

_For a moment like this _

_Some people search forever, _

_For that one special kiss _

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me _

_Some people wait a lifetime, _

_For a moment like this _

_Could this be the greatest love of all _

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall _

_So let me tell you this... _

_Some people wait a lifetime _

_For a moment like this _

_Some people spent two lifetimes, _

_For a moment like this _

_Some people search forever, _

_For that one special kiss _

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me _

_Some people wait a lifetime, _

_For a moment like this _

_OHHHH, LIKE THIS _

_OHHHH, YEAH, 'cuz people search for every moment yeah. _

_Some people wait a lifetime, _

_For a moment like this. _

_Ohhhhh, like this. _

A round of applause broke.

"Now I would like to one of my traditions, could I have all the men on one side of the dance floor and all the women over on this side with me." Hermione said. "Good now ladies just follow my lead especially you Lavender and I would have to say only my dancing not my singing as I don't have enough microphones." Hermione just stifled her giggle as she saw the girls pout that they didn't get to sing. "Now you will go over and pick a partner and dance with them like me then push them away and then just start to dance when I go back on stage. You got that girls?" When she saw all the nods and heard she told her band to start the music.

(I don't own this either 'Macarena' Los Del Rio)

_When I dance they call me macarena  
and the boys they say that I´m buena  
they all want me, they can´t have me  
So they all come and dance beside me  
move with me jam with me  
and if your good i take you home with me  
A la tuhuelpa legria macarena  
Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena  
A la tuhuelpa legria macarena Eeeh, macarena_

_A-Hai  
A-Hai_

At this part Hermione went back on stage after dancing with Dean. She then went up and finished the song.

_Now don´t you worry ´bout my boy friend  
the boy who´s name is __Nicorino__  
I don´t want him, ´cause sent him  
he was no good so I - hahaaaa  
Now, come on, what was I supposed to do ?  
He was outta town and his two friends were soooo fine_

_Ahai Ahai __  
__Ahai Ahai_

_Come and find me, my name is Macarena  
always at the party,  
´cause the __chicos__ think I´m __buena__  
come join me, dance with me  
and all your fellows cat hello with me_

Another round of applause started when the song ended. The night went on like this until it was finally over and Hermione and Draco got to go home to the original house in Florida. (The only reason he's coming with her is because he has a room their now because her parents made a room for him both houses a guest room but a room none the less)

"ugh tonight was just to long of a night and now my voice hurts" Hermione complained.

"Oh come on now it wasn't that bad. If you don't count that Lavender was there it would have been just fine." Draco insisted. "Here I'll even make you something so that your throat doesn't hurt." After he said that he ran off to the kitchen before he could get a reply.

When he came back he saw Hermione sitting on the couch watching T.V. just as any person would after a long night.

"Here" He said handing here a cup.

"What is it?" Hermione questioned.

"It's just a cup of tea with honey and lemon." Draco answered.

As soon as she figured out what it was she took a big drink of it, it was hot and it helped her a lot with just one drink.

"Thank you Draco" Hermione said.

"No problem Mia" Draco replied.

With that she got up and walked over to Draco and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm going to bed now you should to goodnight Drake." Hermione said while blushing the whole time.

"Goodnight Mia" He whispered while blushing at the same time.

* * *

YAY I'm finished I can't believe it took that long. Anyways next chapter Draco's going to ask Hermione out except I don't know how to have him do it give me some suggestions I need them to continue. 


	6. Getting asked on a date

* * *

_**Love Shock: Getting asked on a date.**_

* * *

_**From Last time:**_

* * *

"Thank you Draco" Hermione said.

"No problem Mia" Draco replied.

With that she got up and walked over to Draco and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm going to bed now you should to goodnight Drake." Hermione said while blushing the whole time.

"Goodnight Mia" He whispered while blushing at the same time.

* * *

_**Now back to the story:**_

* * *

**_THE NEXT MORNING_**

* * *

"Draco!!! Mia!!! Wake up!!! There are some killer waves outside!!" Jeremy yelled through the house.

"Huh?!" was all you heard from their respective rooms.

"Wake up and hurry get your wet suits on and grab your board!!" Jeremy yet again yelled.

As soon as they got done getting dressed/getting into their wet suits they went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey you two lets go hit some waves." Jeremy exclaimed dragging them away from the kitchen without breakfast.

With that he dragged the two outside to grab their boards and then pulled them to the beach.

"Jeremy I have to go back to the mansion I forgot that I invited Harry and Ginny over for lunch." Mia said.

"Oh ok." Jeremy replied and walked off to the water edge watching the waves before he jumped into the water.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Draco asked.

"Ya that would be nice." Mia answered. As they walked back they walked in silence, but not the silence that it is completely annoying but the kind that was comfortable and relaxing. When they arrived by the fireplace Draco was the first one to break the silence.

"Mia can I ask you something?" Draco asked nervously.

"Sure, shoot." She answered.

"Well I, …I mean will you…" but before he could finish his sentence Harry and Ginny arrived in the fireplace.

"Oh Harry, Ginny it's so good to see you." Hermione shouted.

"Hermione it's good to see you to but it's only been a day." Harry announced.

"Harry don't be mean now say hi to Draco." Ginny said.

"Oh hi Malfoy." Harry said.

"Hey Potter, Ginny." Draco replied.

"Oh Draco I hate to ask you but could you go and get lunch from the kitchen I gave the elves a day off." Hermione asked.

"Ya it's no problem I'll bring it out to the patio. Ok?" Draco replied.

"Yep" Hermione said smiling at him.

Draco walked off to the kitchen to find that Hermione had gotten sandwiches and chips for lunch. It all looked good but when he was walking towards the patio he heard potter ask Hermione something he didn't expect.

"So Hermione what's going on between you and Malfoy?" Harry asked.

* * *

_**ON THE PATIO**_

* * *

"Nothing." Hermione replied

"Well then do you like him?" Harry questioned.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione answer the question." Harry replied.

"Yes." Hermione said quietly but not quiet enough for a slytherin to hear.

After a few seconds Draco decided now was the best time to enter.

"Did any want some lunch?" He announced as he set the food down on the table.

* * *

_** LATER THAT NIGHT**_

* * *

Hermione and Draco were sitting on the porch thinking back on the day's events. At lunch Draco and Harry had tried to steal all the roast beef sandwiches which ended up in an uproar of everyone trying to kill each other for the sandwiches. This ended up with the girls winning against the boys who had ended up drenched by the lemonade. Ginny and Harry left shortly after Harry said something about changing out of the sticky lemonade shirt and taking a shower.

Now Hermione and Draco were sitting on the porch waiting for the other to say something. Until Draco broke the silence.

"Um Hermione, about earlier before Harry and Ginny came I wanted to ask you something." Draco said.

"Ok I'm listening." She replied.

"Willyougoonadatewithme." He answered nervously.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Hermione said.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" Draco asked finally getting up the courage.

"I would love to." She answered blushing. Draco then leaned over and kissed her capturing her lips. At first she was shocked but then she relaxed into the kiss. That is before she heard.

"What are you doing with my little sister creep?" Someone yelled furiously in front of them.

* * *

_**I know its short I'm sorry I had a lot to do during the days.**_


	7. The Date

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

* * *

"Willyougoonadatewithme." He answered nervously.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Hermione said.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" Draco asked finally getting up the courage.

"I would love to." She answered blushing. Draco then leaned over and kissed her capturing her lips. At first she was shocked but then she relaxed into the kiss. That is before she heard.

"What are you doing with my little sister creep?" Someone yelled furiously in front of them.

* * *

_**Now on with it:**_

* * *

They pulled away looking shocked but then looked up to see Hermione's brother standing in front of them with a murderous look on his face.

"Well would someone care to explain what's going on here?" Jeremy roared.

"Well um…" Hermione began but was cut-off by her sister behind them.

"Oh jerms give the poor girl a break at least she found a respectable wizard." Jade stated.

"Fine you get a pass this time but if I see it again your dead." He said pointing at Draco.

As the older siblings walked away the air around the young couple was tense.

"Draco I'm sorry about my brother I suppose because he couldn't be protective of me when I was young he's making up for it now." Hermione explained.

"Oh don't worry about it. It wasn't that bad." Draco claimed.

"You sure."

"Yeah I'm sure don't worry it really wasn't that bad." Draco assured.

"Alright well I'm going to go to bed." Hermione announced.

"Alright well goodnight."

"Night"

* * *

_**The next Morning:**_

* * *

"Ginny can you come over. I need your help." Hermione said through the fire.

"Of course I'll be right there." Ginny replied. Just a minute later Ginny came through the fireplace.

"What do you need Mia?" Ginny asked.

"Um I need help getting ready for tonight." Hermione replied.

"What's tonight?" Ginny questioned.

"Well uh, I have a date with Draco tonight." She answered.

"Oh how cute. Alright lets start with an outfit." Ginny said walking over to Hermione's walk in closet. When she opened the door she even wondered why Hermione would need her help she had so many beautiful outfits in there.

"Here this should work no matter where your going." She said while pulling out a white blouse a black cover up and a black skirt that went down to her knees. She then walked over to her jewelry box and got a pair of silver hoops and a silver necklace that had a h on it and a snake.

"Ok. That should work for jewelry now we just have to figure out how to do your make-up and hair." Ginny announced. She then sat Hermione down in the chair in front of her vanity and started to play with her hair until she decided what to do with it. When she had successfully put Hermione's hair into a messy bun with a small strand of hair framing her face she then moved on to make-up. When she was finally done it was already 6:30. She then ushered Hermione to go get changed. As Hermione came out of the bathroom Ginny came over to her and sprayed a little bit of perfume on her before there was a knock on the door. Ginny quickly ran over to the fireplace and flooed back to her house just a Hermione opened the door.

Draco was dressed in a pair of black khaki's and a green button up shirt. His hair was left loose to fall into his face.

"Are you ready to go?' he asked looking her over. She looked absolutely beautiful. He knew Ginny must have came and helped her he would have to thank her.

"yep." She replied grabbing her purse and closing the door behind her. Draco offered her his arm which she gladly looped her arm with his before they appareted away.

"Draco why won't you tell me where were going." Hermione pouted.

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise." Draco laughed she looked so cute when she pouted.

"Alright fine but much longer till we're there?" Hermione asked.

"It's just around the corner." Draco replied.

As they rounded the corner Hermione gasped the sign said 'colores de amor'. That restaurant was one of the most expensive in the area. As they got to the door Draco opened the door for her and went up to the guy who takes you to your table and whispered something in his ear (I really don't know what they call those people.) the mans smile grew and then he said 'right this way, sir'. The walk to our table felt like it took forever we were led past all of the table and then led up stairs and then led through a door. Inside it was beautiful it was decorated in such a elegant sense that you would think my mother was up to something.

"What do think Mia?" Draco asked.

"I love it's beautiful." She replied.

They ordered there meals which were beautifully presented and then they had desert which was a strawberry shortcake. After we were both done Draco paid the bill and we began to walk around the restaurants garden. They were staring out at the lake from where they were standing.

"Um, Hermione, I uh wanted to ask you something." Draco announced.

"oh ok go ahead." She replied.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked holding his breath.

"Draco I…would love to." Hermione replied.

* * *

_**Ok another chapter that's very badly written but oh well**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Bye**_


	8. The Crazy Fans

* * *

_**The Concert and CRAZY Fans**_

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

* * *

__

"Um, Hermione, I uh wanted to ask you something." Draco announced.

"Oh ok go ahead." She replied.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked holding his breath.

"Draco I…would love to." Hermione replied.

* * *

_**Now the Story:**_

* * *

__

Hermione woke up from a wonderful sleep she couldn't get last night out of her mind Draco had asked her out like a true gentlemen and it was beautifully done. He was so kind and so wonderful why she hadn't seen that in her first 6 years of Hogwarts was a mystery. If she had she would have been going out with him by seventh year and married to him after a year out of school. Shaking the thought out of her head she slowly raised form her dark green blanket making her way over to the bathroom to take care of her morning ritual grabbing a pair of clothes before entering the bathroom. As she submerged from the bathroom she was dressed in a pair of rider boots that she had tucked a pair of ripped jeans into with a black tank top. When she walked out of the room her assistant, Patricia, walked over to her telling her all about the concert she had to perform tonight for a charity event for the orphanage. She kept walking with her assistant all the way to the kitchen before she dismissed her and told her she understood completely and that she wouldn't be late. As soon as she was free of Patricia she walked over to the fridge eager to get some food. That was until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her slim torso.

"Don't be scared it's only me." Draco whispered huskily into her ear.

"Why would I be scared of you after all I'm the one that has an older brother that's very protective and would practically jump at the chance to kill someone the most brutal way possible for scaring me." Mia whispered haughtily into the closest ear making Draco shudder at the thought of her brother walking in to find a scared little sister.

"Well Mia I knew you were capable of scaring people but scaring your boyfriend with your brother, is just soo… well very much like mum." a female voice said behind them. Turning around they found Jade leaning against the door jam smirking.

"I thought you were supposed to be hounded by your assistant." Jade announced.

"I dismissed her so I could get ready." Mia replied.

"Well you look ready so get your stuff and then we can go to the hall to set up for rehearsal." Jade said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Draco asked.

"Oh I was going to tell you when I saw you at breakfast, I have a concert today and I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with." Hermione answered.

"I'd love to I mean I've never seen a muggle concert the only concert I've seen is the weird sisters." Draco babbled about happily.

"Alright then you love birds lets go before she's late for rehearsal like she is everything else." Jade teased.

"I'm never late and you know it." Hermione replied stiffly with her nose in the air.

"Ya I know and you never let me forget it." Jade sighed, "Now let's get going before your assistant has both yours and my head for being late for the rehearsal."

Hermione and Draco quickly went and got there coats and left out the front door to find jade already in the limo waiting for them. The ride to the Hall was a long ride as it was three hours away. Over that tine they talked of very random things. Like how they had done on OWL's and NEWT's, or how Draco could have won those matches against Harry in quidditch he just didn't want to be in the hospital wing for months. But the conversation that had started at the middle of the ride to when they reached the hall was all about how Hermione could've gone out with somebody better than Viktor Krum. Which Hermione argued was definitely better than Pansy-Pug face-Parkinson. This battle was by far the longest and most annoying argument, but it was also the cutest because they were both implying that no one else was better for them except each other, and any girl or guy (I'm not sure about guys but we'll say so) would love for that to happen to them and have someone beautiful fight over them. When they arrived at the Hall there were tons of people running around trying to get everything just right for the concert and all the wiring and everything right. As soon as they got backstage the terror began for Hermione she had people surrounding her offering to get her food or beverages and ushering her to sit down so they could get hair and make-up done, then there were the body guards checking Draco and Jade for weapons or explosives. As soon as Jade and Draco got past the body guards Jade and Draco quickly ran to Hermione's side. Jade was telling everyone to back away and give Hermione some breathe she had just got there, she also told the hair and make-up people to stand-by and that Hermione would be there as soon Hermione had talked to the band, Patricia, Max and Greg (Body guards), and when she had talked to Draco and herself. Jade had also told the caterers to get them some soda and a snack platter.

After a long talk about hitting the right notes and not being nervous to the band Hermione moved on to talk to Patricia who was telling her about the after party that would be at the after party in which she would have to go out through the back door past all the crazy fans to the Hilton. When she had finished with Pat she went and talked to Max and Greg who where telling her one would be on one side of the stage while the other would be on the other side the stage to ensure her safety. They had also told her to be alert to anything that could possibly be dangerous and to keep her senses intone and don't let them be washed away by the atmosphere in which the room would hold. When she had finally returned from the talks with everyone she had five hours until the concert and still had to talk to Jade and she wanted to talk to Draco and tell him what to expect from the fans.

__

* * *

_**5 Hours Later**_

* * *

__

It was five minutes from show time and Hermione was a little nervous but she was also very excited about going up on stage and dedicating her new song to Draco. The five minutes had passed an she was walking out onto the stage.

"Hello Miami I would like to start this concert off by dedicating a song to a very special person in my life. He knows who he is I'm sure if not I'm hoping my sister can whack him upside the head for being stupid."

(I don't own the song, 'Cowboy Take Me Away' Dixie Chicks.)

_I said I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly_

_I wanna sleep on the hard ground  
In the comfort of your arms  
On a pillow of bluebonnets  
In a blanket made of stars_

_Oh it sounds good to me I said_

_Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free, oh, I pray  
Closer to heaven above  
And closer to you closer to you_

_I wanna walk and not run  
I wanna skip and not fall  
I wanna look at the horizon  
And not see a building standing tall_

_I wanna be the only one  
For miles and miles  
Except for maybe you and  
Your simple smile_

_Oh it sounds good to me  
Yes it sounds so good to me_

_Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to Heaven above and  
Closer to you closer to you_

_I said I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly  
Oh it sounds so good to me  
Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you closer to you  
Closer to you  
Cowboy take me away,  
Closer to you_

When the song ended every fan wanted to know who the mysterious guy was that had caught their idol's heart. Or they wanted to know who had given her the inspiration to write such a great song. But all in all they all wanted to know. After going threw at least 2 dozen songs the concert came to an end. As Hermione walked backstage she was being congratulated by the band and everyone but before she had gotten to say anything but thank you she was swept up in a passionate kiss by her loving boyfriend. All around them cat-calls and wolf whistles were coming from every person who could see the young couple. When they broke apart for air Draco had a lop-sided grin on his face while Hermione was smiling ear to ear. When they broke apart everybody rushed over and continued to congratulate Hermione. When they were done congratulating Mia she and Draco walked hand in hand out the back doors to the limo. As soon as they exited out of the doors it was nightmare there was a huge crowd of people trying to get past the police, reporters everywhere snapping photos. But that was only the beginning the fans all around them started to get louder yelling for autographs and asking her to marry her or would she go out with them or even be friends with them. As soon as they got into the limo Draco looked like he was going to either yell the killing curse or the silencing charm at all the fans. Hermione sighed she was away from most of the fans now all she had to do was get through the after party.

It was definitely going to be a long night.


	9. AN

Hey I have a serious writers block on this story i don't know if i want to have a few months to pass and have draco purpose or something else. also to anyone who reads all my story or just this one or whatever school is going to be starting in a few days for me and i just want you to know i probably won't be able to write as much you knw freshman year a whole new school to adjust to so thanks. and goodbye.

Thank you.


	10. Author Note

A/n:

Alright I need to know a few things from anyone who reads this story.

Should I A: Completely abandon this story.

Or B: Keep writing it, and if I do keep writing what do YOU want to see in this story.

I am very open to any suggestions made for this story. Because I don't know what to do with this story anymore. Also I would like to know how many people will actually read this because I know when I see Author Notes I don't read them I just close the browser and go to the next updated story.

Please Leave Ideas and Suggestions all kinds of constructive criticism is welcome, just no flames please. )

M


	11. ABANDONED!

This Story is now officially ABANDONED. If you don't want me to abandon it talk to me. I'm rational and I don't bite, often. =)

But Farewell to this story until someones actually wants me to finish it.

M


End file.
